


Unintentionally Cute

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Dorks in Love, Eleven & Mike Wheeler Friendship, Eleven/Mike Wheeler-Centric, Epic Friendship, Everyone Loves Eleven (Stranger Things), F/M, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Eleven (Stranger Things), Inspired By Tumblr, Love, Love at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Teen Crush, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day - 2018After an innocent question, Mike decides to describe what Valentine's Day is to El.Oneshot/drabble





	Unintentionally Cute

"Mike?" El said softly one day while they were down in Mike's basement. Wow, out of context that might sound creepy. But it's not. Ahem. "What is...Va-Len-tine’s Day?"

Mike looked up. For some reason he wasn't expecting that, even though it was February 14th after all. He blushed. How was he supposed to explain this to her...? "Well," he started, and cleared his throat. "It’s a special holiday for...um...couples."

She just blinked. He took that as a sign to continue the best he could.

"Like, if you have a boyfriend or girlfriend, the day is meant for you." 

"Huh? I don’t get it."

Mike sighed and opened his mouth to try and explain it better when--

"I thought we celebrated being a couple every day, why’s today suddenly different?"

That just made him blush even harder. "You are so unintentionally cute, I swear to god."

She shrugged and smiled.

He decided he'd buy her some chocolate syrup to go on her eggos for this special day...


End file.
